


Ciel's Lust

by incaseyoufic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, ciel topping, sex is good for the contract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incaseyoufic/pseuds/incaseyoufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Devil's Lust". Ciel poses a brave request. Short PWP because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciel's Lust

This human had _ruined him_.

The demon had entered into contract with this pathetic, deliciously pained soul, thinking the child would be another easy victim, just another addition to his long menu of meals. The child was unfailingly arrogant to anyone around him, most of all to the demon himself, barking out orders with little concern over how difficult the execution would be. Because after all, Sebastian was one hell of a butler and no task was too daunting. Sebastian (a stupid name, the demon admitted privately) had pressed on through the human’s plethora of annoying commands, knowing there was a figurative and ironic light at the end of the tunnel. Not all orders were inconvenient; Sebastian had derived some pleasure from exacting revenge on Ciel’s enemies. Sebastian even found himself quite looking forward to avenging the human’s parents someday. When the time came, the demon would make well sure the vengeance was exacted with bloody perfection. 

Yes, the demon had assumed that keeping an aloof indifference to his “Master” would be laughably easy. And he had been succeeding, up until that day, not a month ago, when a spontaneous surging of lust had utterly consumed the demon’s body, forcing him to be indecent with not only the female stuff member, but his Master himself. It had been… unexpectedly pleasurable. Prior to his intense intimacy with Ciel (who, as it happened, was no longer an innocent child), Sebastian had deigned to never repeat the experience. 

But now…

Now merely a glimpse at the boy’s pink lips sent the demon’s blood hot, and it was infuriating. The demon had only agreed to consume the boy’s soul, not his entire being. Though, in the end, maybe it was appropriate this way, to consume the boy in all ways possible. 

And, Sebastian smirked to himself, it was painfully clear that Ciel’s own composure was cracking. The ever cool, controlled expression on the boy’s porcelain face would quake slightly whenever Sebastian entered his personal space. After they had had sex in Ciel’s office, Sebastian had half-joked that he would be lustful perhaps every day for the foreseeable future, needing to relieve himself with only Ciel, as he’d been commanded by the young Earl. It had been three days hence, and Sebastian had done nothing more with the boy. He’d not had another “episode” of manic lust, instead merely a smooth undercurrent flavouring his every hour. Ciel, on the other hand, was a young, healthy and no doubted hormonal boy. He’d been thrown into the deep end, so to speak, and was evidently still trying to resurface. Sebastian had merely chuckled darkly when, the previous night, the boy, red-faced, had demanded to dress his own person for bed. 

The demon was not blind to the fact that Ciel desperately wanted a follow-up to their previous intimacy. And Sebastian loved it. Control was now back in his grasp, and he so delighted in teasing his Master. Seeing the boy’s pale cheeks bloom in a furious blush was addictive, as was teasing the boy’s skin with soft caresses with gloved fingers. But the demon was not immune to any of this either; sparks of lust were surging in his own blood and soon something would have to give.  
On the fourth night since Sebastian had taken Ciel, the boy snapped.

“Tonight, we have Arctic char fillet on a bed of Jasmine rice for the entrée, with –“ 

“Sebastian.” 

“With – yes, My Lord?” 

“I don’t want – I want something else.” Voice too husky, embarrassing. Ciel cleared his throat, eyes glancing up at the demon, back down to his dinner. It did, admittedly, look delicious, but Ciel’s appetite was for something much more… alive.

“Oh yes? And what might that be?” A slow smirk curved on Sebastian’s lips, making him look like the Demon himself. His eyes flashed blood red. 

Ciel exhaled violently, fists clenching on the table, knuckles white, cheeks flushed red. “God, just – don’t play a fool, you know very well what I want!” 

Sebastian placed his dinner towel and silver carefully on the table, moving to lean his face close to Ciel’s, noses separated by a delicate inch. “Something sweeter?”

Sharp intake of breath, glistening lips opening. “N-no.” Ciel clears his throat again, trying to breathe normally. Sebastian moves closer, their noses rubbing softly against each other. Ciel feels dizzy and he gasps. “S-something… something different.” 

“Indeed?” Slick tongue flicks at Ciel’s ear lobe, breath choking in his throat.

Over the last few days Ciel had done little else but fantasize about his butler. How the man would fuck him, where they could fuck, how many times they could do it in one day… It had almost felt like a fever. At night he’d felt flushed and uncontrollably lustful, needing to take care of it himself, trying to find that spot inside that would spark his blood on fire, and failing. His various day-to-day tasks had suffered, but he could only feel a little bit guilty. 

“You must be more specific, My Lord, else I cannot hope to please you,” Sebastian murmured into his ear. 

Ciel nearly growled in frustration. He was extremely glad for his private dining courters. The rest of the household staff had been dismissed, thank God. This entire situation was much too embarrassing – the level of pure need Ciel was experiencing was unacceptable, and it was all Sebastian’s fault, the sly demon. If it were not for the strict terms of Sebastian’s servitude to Ciel, the boy would have suspected other-worldly manipulation of some kind. 

Sebastian had moved to kneel in front of Ciel, much like that first time back in Ciel’s office four days ago. A wicked smirk twisted his mouth as he gazed up at his master, attempting innocence in his visage. A gloved hand slid up Ciel’s calf, warmth permeating through the silk layers. 

Ciel’s throat became dry, his words caught, and he swallowed. The man at his feet pressed a soft kiss to his calf, opened his mouth, grazing the trembling skin with sharp teeth. Throbbing and painfully hard, even at just that small amount of contact, but more than anticipation and promise of it all, Ciel found himself panting. Mortified, he covered his red face with his hands, even as he spread open his trembling legs to allow further access to the demon. 

“Master…” the demon murmured, mouth still pressed softly to the leg in his hand. His free hand slowly, deliberately, moved its way up Ciel’s dress trousers, both of them silently thankful for the loose fabric. Those infuriating fingers moved achingly close to Ciel’s throbbing cock. 

Harsh, shallow breaths hissed through Ciel’s clenched teeth as he attempted to regain some sort of dignity. It was incredible, how aroused he felt at such subtle touches. Intense flashbacks from the other day’s amorous activities assaulted his vision, making his gut roil with hot pleasure. 

Sebastian removed both hands from Ciel’s body and the boy collapsed in his chair, tension leaving him, like a puppet master had cut his strings, breath exhaling harshly from his glistening lips. 

“Se-Sebastian, p-please,” Ciel moaned in desperation, past the point of caring how undignified his voice sounded. He needed to be touched, needed Sebastian inside him again, and the damned idiot was teasing him on purpose, trying to milk a verbal plea. Ciel needed to gain the upper hand, desired to see the demon’s aloof exterior crumple in the throes of passion. He doubted it would even be possible, the man had no weaknesses. (Other than cats, which was absolutely ridiculous, and definitely not adorable.) 

A dark chuckle emanated from Sebastian. Having made this demanding, arrogant bratty child reduced to a vulnerable, wanton creature commanded by lust gave the demon immense satisfaction. The normally immaculate Early was ruffled in every way, cheeks enflamed with passion, mouth open, lips glistening from each heavy breath, fists clenching in the cloth of his crumpled shorts. Delicious…If only the boy could overcome his childish embarrassment and allow the demon to completely unravel his senses. 

Sebastian leaned up again, lips teasing a ghost of a kiss against Ciel’s quivering mouth. “Yes?” He watched the apple of Ciel’s throat bob as he swallowed, nervous. 

“I want… I want you fuck me,” the Earl rasped out, eyes meeting Sebastian’s straight on. The demon was pleased to see the boy’s normally blue eyes drowned in black, lustful black. Ciel inhaled sharply when he saw a flash of Hellish red in the demon’s eyes. Sebastian moved in to kiss him but Ciel stopped the demon with two fingers against his mouth. His flushed mouth opened, closed, twisted as if unsure how to form the words, then opened again. 

“And… I want to fuck you.” 

“Oh, my Lord, you _are_ bold.” 

\-- 

Insecurity about his body size made Ciel hesitate with his plan, but he was determined to be the one giving Sebastian pleasure. He was curious, after all, about how it would feel, his cock buried inside the larger man. Sebastian had made it obvious how good it felt. 

Ciel lay naked and panting in the damp bed sheets, eyes closed, avoiding Sebastian’s self-satisfied smirk. Doing it in the bed had been much more comfortable than his office chair, Ciel reflected in his hazed mind. The demon had taken him roughly, thrusting with an almost careless abandon, letting slip his control, perhaps a bit too much judging by the growling noises he had been making. Ciel gave himself another minute to collect his coherency. 

“Sebastian,” he said, trying to sound confident. “Prepare yourself for me.” 

The demon’s eyebrows rose. So the little Earl was serious then? Sebastian let his gaze wander down to Ciel’s groin, the half-hard cock. Not too much preparation would be needed, but the butler could appreciate that, though Ciel was comparably smaller, six inches of penetration would still be effective. 

In the hundreds of years that Sebastian had existed, in the handful of times he had engaged in intimacy, he had never granted another being permission to violate his body so thoroughly. There was a stubborn set to Ciel’s jaw, eyes blazing as he stared Sebastian down, daring the demon to refuse. The demon almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of the situation. But who was he to deny even the clumsiest of pleasures? 

“You do not wish to prepare me yourself?”

The blush on Ciel’s face contradicted his grimace of disgust. “Certainly not. Get on with it.” 

Distantly, Sebastian wondered why his young master was refraining from actually ordering the butler to “get on with it”. Most likely it was the boy’s wish to avoid sexual harassment, given his dark and unfortunate history.

Sebastian had to reflect on what he knew of basic male human anatomy. His fingers were still slick with the lubrication he had used on Ciel. Smirking and never breaking eye contact with the flushed Earl, he reached behind himself. Slowly, he inserted a slick finger, still in a light state of disbelief that he was even doing this at all. 

“What does it feel like?” 

“Don’t you already know?” 

“I want to hear it from you. Tell me,” Ciel demanded, inching closer. 

“So demanding,” Sebastian sighed. He winced slightly as he dug into himself deeper, trying to find that spot inside of him that could provide so much pleasure. “It is… not pleasant.” 

Heat squirmed in Ciel’s belly. This omnipotent devil was purposefully discomforting himself to allow the most perverse of engagements with Ciel. He didn’t think it would be this arousing to watch those long, pale, talented fingers disappear into Sebastian’s ass, stretching the tight pink ring of muscle. Shifting behind Sebastian now, Ciel felt his cock twitch as he took a closer look. 

The devil chuckled a bit breathlessly. “Would you like to finish the job, young master?” 

Saying nothing, Ciel placed both his hands on Sebastian’s hips, curling his fingertips in the flushed skin. He buried his nervousness, eager to dominate his servant of Hell. “On your knees.” 

_Like a mutt_. Sebastian chuckled again. “How appropriate.” He tipped forward, resting his hands on the sheets, complying with the boy’s order. Despite the discomfort in his rear, Sebastian could admit to himself that his Master excited him. Sebastian would not have thought his seemingly innocent contractor would be so sexually aggressive, nor would he have anticipated ever offering this kind of opportunity to another living being. There was a sort of thrilling anticipation thrumming in the demon’s blood. 

Sebastian closed his eyes and remained silent as Ciel touched him. The boy’s fingers were warm as they carved into his thighs. Sebastian suspected the boy was keeping his grip harsh to mask the nervous trembling, but the demon’s keen senses could still pick it up. He heard Ciel take a few deep breaths behind him, resisting the urge to react to his impatience. It would not do to rush any of this. Obviously the boy was nervous, and rightly so. He was going to be among the few humans that had ever fucked a powerful demon. 

Ciel was so turned on it was painful. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the larger man’s hips, heart pounding in his chest. How was he supposed to – Ciel growled quietly in frustration, telling his racing mind to shut off. Surely the demon was growing as impatient as Ciel was for something to happen. 

Surprisingly to the both of them it was slightly difficult for Ciel to enter Sebastian. The younger boy almost collapsed at the intense pleasure of it. His gasping mouth fell upon an alabaster back and he panted through the urge to come. His cock was fully seated within the demon. It was so hot he felt as if he would burn up from the inside. Shuddering, Ciel withdrew, only to slam back in with the next shaky breath. 

Beneath him Sebastian remained silent, his slightly heavier breathing the only indication of Ciel's affect. 

"Is it - uncomfortable?" Ciel panted. He was only too keenly aware how nauseating and painful penetration could be if he was doing it wrong. 

"Ah, no," Sebastian replied calmly. In all his eternal years the demon had rarely felt so vulnerable. 

They both knew how easily Sebastian could regain control; the fact that Ciel was being allowed this privilege spurred the boy on, giving him much needed confidence to continue. 

"Good," Ciel bit out. Gripping pale hips hard, he sought much needed relief. Somewhere during his third thrust Sebastian began to respond, a quiet growl slipping passing this lips. Ciel rewarded the demon's sign of pleasure by increasing the pace and force of his thrusts, knowing now that he was hitting the right spot. Already he was dangerously close to spilling, his hips shuddering and twitching in a sloppy rhythm against Sebastian. Frustratingly, it just wasn't enough. An impatient grunt separated Ciel's lips. 

Sebastian seemed to sense Ciel's frustration and the need behind it. Sitting up slightly, he reached behind with one arm and gripped the boy's ass in his large hand. In time with Ciel's next thrust he easily slipped a long finger into the boy's slick entrance. 

"Ah!" The younger boy shuddered and felt the pleasurable tension in his gut explode hotly, spilling into Sebastian. Gasping and whimpering, Ciel collapsed into the demon, arms falling loosely to his side.

Surprising himself, Sebastian was more aroused that he thought would be possible after such an act on his person. His stamina demanded more from his contractor to bring completion. He rolled them both over, Ciel landing on his back, still trying to catch his breath. He resisted the urge to take the human again, knowing the boy needed a moment to collect himself. 

"And was that how you imagined it would be, master?" He stroked his hand through the damp locks on Ciel's flushed cheek. The boy's flush deepened at such a tender action, losing himself for a second and leaning in to the warm hand on his face. 

"Ah, yes," Ciel murmured. He felt... powerful. Amazing, even. His heart beat stronger in his chest, perhaps stronger than ever before. He felt as if he could scale a wall, or leap across the entire city. He opened his eyes, meeting Sebastian's red gaze. 

The glowing contract embedded in Ciel's right eye blazed brighter than ever before. The demon backed away slightly, frowning. It was certainly expected that coupling with his contractor would strengthen their bond, but the demon wondered how it had affected the human boy personally. He was worried slightly, that now the strength behind even the most trivial of orders would be multiplied significantly. _Ah, but this creature might be worth it_.

"And how do you feel?" 

Ciel inhaled deeply and felt as if he was taking the first full breath of his life. Has my asthma been cured?He clenched and unclenched his hands into fists, suddenly feeling a bit restless. After a moment he answered. "Surprisingly... strong." He breathed deeply again, frowning. "What has changed?" 

The devil smirked at the boy. "Everything, My Lord." 

Ciel rose up onto his elbow to peer down at the demon, eyes narrowed. "Explain." 

"I confess I do not understand fully myself, but naturally there would be consequences for what has just transpired. A human in contract with a demon already, fortifying that bond further in the most physical way." 

"What do you mean you don't understand?" Ciel's eyes widened. "Do you mean to say... am I the first human to have... been with you in such a manner?" 

Sebastian smirked below him. "Ah, can you not say it, even after the act itself? Yes, My Lord, you are the first human I have allowed to fuck me." 

Ciel was almost floored. He could not imagine how long the demon had lived already. His assumption was that this creature below him was immortal. He certainly could not be killed easily, if the last few years had taught him anything. Force of will, rather than time, seemed to be the only force to change the demon's appearance. And in all that time there had been no other human being enticing enough for the demon to allow such a violation of his person.

The demon grabbed Ciel, pulling him to lie on top. Ciel blushed and squirmed, feeling the man's erection digging into his thigh. Despite himself his gut flipped with pleasure. 

"Will I become like you?" Ciel gasped. Sebastian had dipped his fingers into the crevasse of his ass, rubbing gently up and down. 

"Not quite," Sebastian chuckled darkly. The little Lord should presume to think so arrogantly. "You are no doubt feeling stronger. I imagine as our bond strengthens your body will as well." 

Sebastian's long fingers probed Ciel's asshole, still sore from their recent intimacy. The boy moaned and shuddered, writhing against Sebastian, pushing his hips up to meet those damning fingers. 

"Which means I no longer have to be as gentle with you," Sebastian murmured, voice husky with a growl. 

Ciel had only a second to fully acknowledge Sebastian's realization before he was flipped to his stomach on the bed. Heart beating in his throat, Ciel tried to ignore the torrent of questions running rampant in his brain. "You were not so gentle before," he panted as he felt those long fingers spread his ass cheeks. 

A deep chuckle resonated from Sebastian's throat. "Oh, indeed I was. You will very soon come to appreciate how careful I was with you. Immediately, in fact." 

Ciel took a deep breath (again, pleased with how easy that simple task was now) and smirked at the demon looming above him. "I can take anything."

Sebastian smirked and quirked a delicate eyebrow. "Oh my, such a presumptuous claim. We shall see My Lord."

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh I really didn't know how to end this. It was just going to drag on and it really was intended to be a PWP. So there ya go, I hope you enjoyed this short sequel!


End file.
